By The Book
by OnlyHim
Summary: Danny and Steve are away from home and Steve is feeling daring enough that he finally asks Danny a question about something he's wanted to know for a while.


Steve and Danny were in Detroit, for a refresher course in police procedure in investigations and interrogations. Steve had already complained high and low, but the Governor had insisted that he and Danny attend, no excuses. Steve couldn't understand why they needed the refreshment course in the first place, much less why there should be any need for _both_ of them to be there. It was like leaving the team to fend for themselves, both he and his second being unavailable for four days. Granted, the team was a lot more complete these days, with Lou and Abby and Jerry to assist with research, but still. He didn't like leaving them like that. He also didn't like the implication that the reason the Governor had insisted they both attended was because _Steve_ was the one that needed the refreshment, and the Governor wanted Danny there to rein him in, _his_ words. Honestly, he was the leader of Five-0. Had been for six years. He knew what he was doing, okay?

"There's only one room left?"

Great, now Danny was complaining. He was already starting to raise his voice at the poor man behind the check-in desk.

"What's the big deal, Danno? We've shared a room before."

"Yeah, when you got us into a _couple's_ retreat. Excuse me if that made me a little traumatized."

"There's no couple's retreat this time, only boring lectures with boring people. You'll be fine." Steve turned to the attendant with a smile on his face. "We'll take the room, thank you."

"This is all your fault," Danny was grumbling under his breath. "As always, your fault. If you could do simple things like respect proper procedure the Governor wouldn't feel the need to bring us here. And ask me to babysit you."

"Hey! You're not here to babysit me. I can do just fine on my own, thank you."

"Come on, these were practically the Governor's exact words. He's just too much of a gentleman to say that to your face."

Steve heard a throat being cleared behind the desk.

"Here are your key cards, gentlemen. Elevators are that way to your left, fourth floor, room 405."

"Thank you. Come on, Danny, I'm gonna need to cool off a little before this thing starts if I'm supposed to survive until Sunday night."

"Says the man who's been on suicide missions all over the planet."

"Trust me, all of those missions were a lot easier to deal with than this will be."

"And I'm the over-dramatic one," Danny muttered.

/~/~/

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Danny grumbled again, as soon as they entered the room.

"What now?" Steve sighed, getting even more annoyed.

"They've only got one bed. One bed, Steven."

"Oh." Steve looked around and saw that in fact, there was only one double bed. At least it was double. The room was tiny, and there wasn't even a couch. "Whatever, Danny, I'll take the floor." Not that there was even a lot of floor space, but he could make it work. He'd slept in much worse conditions.

"Where, Steve? There's barely any space. You won't even fit."

"I've been through worse."

"Yeah, but not because of me. I'll take the floor."

"You realize that this is ridiculous, right? It's a king size bed, we can both fit in it fine." Why they even bothered to have a bed that big in a room so small you could barely move around baffled him.

"Fine. But you'll respect my side of the bed."

"Yes, dear." Steve couldn't help his put upon sigh. This was going to be a long weekend.

/~/~/

They'd been to the opening event, met some of the people who'd give the lectures, mingled with the other attendees, had a few drinks. They were both extremely frustrated, and the little alcohol they had hadn't been enough to help them relax a little and maybe not mind what they were there to do. Still, Steve thought that was better than having to deal with a hangover the next day on top of everything.

They went back to the room, and since it was already pretty late, went straight to bed. Steve couldn't sleep. He was restless, angry, uncomfortable with the fact that Danny was so close he could feel his body heat radiating through the sheets – they each had gotten their own set, because apparently Danny thought that sharing would be too offensive – and feeling that kind of tiredness that makes you more wound up than willing to rest. This was all making him somewhat reckless, too, which was why he couldn't help starting a conversation with Danny, who seemed to be having trouble sleeping as well, judging by how he couldn't keep still.

"Hey, Danny?"

"What?" Danny grumbled angrily. Which should be a sign that Steve shouldn't go on, but what the hell, he'd wanted to know that forever and this seemed to be as good a time as any to ask. Okay, probably not, but he was just too... everything to care.

"You ever, uh... Ever been with a guy?"

"Seriously? I'm trying to sleep here, Steven."

"Are you? Sleeping? Because you don't seem to me like you're being very successful."

"Why do you even want to know, anyway?"

"It was just a question, Danny."

Well, not really, but Danny didn't need to know that. Yet. Danny was quiet for a long time and Steve was almost giving up on getting an answer.

"Yes."

"Oh." Steve couldn't help the way his heartbeat accelerated. Would this change anything? "Was it just, uh, experimenting?"

"Yeah, kinda. I was in college. Curious about stuff. So was my roommate. We got together a couple of times."

"Okay." So maybe it didn't change anything. If it'd been only a couple of times, he probably hadn't liked it. Still, in for a penny... "Ever considered trying again?"

"Haven't met anyone that made me want to since."

Okay, so that was that. So much for hoping. Steve tried to ignore the feel of his stomach dropping at a rejection that hadn't really happened. It wasn't like he'd asked specifically...

"You?" Danny asked after a few more moments of silence.

Steve wasn't expecting the question, but Danny had been honest, only fair that he was, too.

"No. Have always been curious, though, but never had a chance to do anything about it."

Danny was silent for a long, maddening time and then slowly turned around. He stared at Steve, right into his eyes for a long while, as if he was considering something, almost making Steve start to squirm. Danny had very intense eyes. He seemed to finally make a decision and leaned down, almost hesitantly, and gently brushed his lips over Steve's. Steve was stunned, but didn't take long to respond and kiss him back. You just don't waste an opportunity like that, you know? Danny pulled back, way too soon, and watched Steve intently.

"Was that okay?" Danny asked softly, searching Steve's eyes.

Okay? Fuck, that was the most fantastic thing that could possibly happen, like ever. But Steve was still a little stunned, and his throat was dry and his heart was beating way too fast, so all he managed was a stuttered nod and a broken, breathy 'yeah'.

Then Danny smiled, such a fond and beautiful smile that Steve felt his breath catch. "Okay," Danny breathed and leaned down again, the kiss a little more sure now, a little more heartfelt.

Steve couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him close, almost on top of him. Danny went willingly, bracketing Steve's torso with his arms and holding tight, one leg thrown on top of Steve's. The kiss lasted an amazing long time, getting more heated and Danny was pressed against Steve's thigh and he was hard and oh, god, could he possibly be into this, into _Steve_?

Danny pulled back, quite breathless, and gazed into Steve's eyes, his own eyes slightly glazed.

"How far do you want to take this?"

"I- I don't know." All the way, Steve wanted it to go all the way, he wanted Danny all over him, sucking him off and fucking him and then he wanted to do the same to Danny and keep doing it until the end of time. "You can do whatever you want." That's all he could say, because he still couldn't believe that Danny was really offering him this.

"Okay. You tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay."

Next thing Steve knew Danny was pushing Steve's shirt up and trailing his lips down Steve's chest, kissing, licking, sucking every now and then, which was definitely going to leave marks and Steve couldn't be happier about that. Steve pushed himself up to take off his shirt, then he pulled Danny, tugging at his shirt, trying to get it out of the way, not wanting it to prevent him from feeling Danny's chest rubbing against him anymore. Danny helped, throwing his shirt somewhere and immediately went back to exploring Steve. He was down to Steve's stomach now, licking his belly button and making Steve shiver a little, nibbling on the soft tissue bellow Steve's navel, nuzzling his way down to the waistband of Steve's underwear.

Danny looked up, the question in his eyes, his hands moving down, brushing Steve's sides, ready to take his underwear off. Steve nodded and muttered a 'go ahead' and was graced with another blinding smile. Danny pulled Steve's underwear down until he could get rid of it, and crawled back over Steve, kissing his thigh on the way up, stroking the sides of his legs and pulling them up, bending his knees and spreading him open, exposing him. Not that Steve minded, he was more than ready to give it all to Danny.

"God, Steve, you look amazing like this, you know that? Like the best kind of porn." Danny actually licked his lips, so much hunger and desire in his eyes that Steve felt his stomach flip and his whole body shudder. Danny ducked his head again and started nuzzling the base of Steve's cock, moving down to nuzzle and suck on his balls, and he kept going until he could lick a line in between Steve's ass cheeks and Steve couldn't help a sharp intake of breath at the shock of pleasure that ran through him when he felt Danny's tongue teasing his opening, alternating between licking the outside and pushing inside.

Danny was going at it with admirable enthusiasm, holding Steve's cheeks open, holding him up a bit so it was easier for him to reach deeper and fuck Steve with his tongue as if his life depended on it. Steve was so fucking turned on he couldn't believe it and he couldn't stop himself from pushing back at Danny, wanting him to go even deeper.

"Fuck, Danny... Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, oh, god..." Steve's cock was throbbing and leaking and he reached down to stroke himself, but Danny batted his hand away.

"Stop that, that's my job." Danny pulled back to say and Steve almost cried with disappointment. "I'll get there soon, I promise." Thankfully Danny went back to his previous task and Steve let out a broken moan, not knowing if it was because Danny felt so good or because his cock was aching for attention. Probably both. Steve moved restlessly, needing to do something, gripping at the sheets with all his strength, then moving his hands up to bite at his knuckles and brace himself against the headboard, then down again. Fuck, Danny was going to be the death of him. Literally, he was literally going to die if Danny didn't do something.

Which he did. Danny pulled back, sucked on his fingers and pushed one inside Steve as far as it would go. He stared at Steve, looking far too pleased with the state he'd put Steve in. Steve knew he should care, Danny should never know he could have this much power over Steve, but it was too late, and Steve wouldn't be able to hold back even if he tried.

"Please, Danny, _please._ "

"Please what, Steven?" Danny voice was low, provocative, looking way too smug.

"Just do something. Anything, please."

"Whatever you say, _Commander_."

Oh, really? _Really?_ Danny had to go there, he just had to go there. As if Steve hadn't been losing it enough already. But Steve didn't have much time to be angry, because Danny had pushed another finger inside him, offered a smile that shouldn't have been so arousing and proceeded to swallow Steve's cock in one swift movement.

"Jesus fuck, Danny!" Steve cried out, overwhelmed with too many sensations taking over his body at once.

Danny was deep throating him like a pro, and really, there was no way in hell he'd done this only a couple of times. Not that Steve was sparing that too much of a thought, he was too busy going _out of his fucking mind._ Danny was crooking his fingers over his prostate, and swallowing around him and Steve was ready to burst and it didn't take long for him to come inside Danny's mouth with barely any warning. Danny didn't seem to mind in the least, though. Much to the contrary judging by the way he was moaning while swallowing Steve's come, which only made Steve come even harder, even when he thought he had nothing left to give. After that it was all very hazy for Steve, because his vision had gone white and his entire body was humming from one of the most intense orgasms he'd had in his entire life. He probably went out of it for a while because next thing he knew Danny was by his side again, propped up on one elbow, drawing lazy patterns on Steve's stomach with his fingers.

"Hi there." Danny smiled down at him. "You back with me now?"

Steve couldn't reply, he was still blinking stupidly at Danny, trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened. When he felt a little more in control of himself, he reached up and pulled Danny down for a kiss, still able to feel his taste on Danny's tongue. When he was satisfied with the kiss – okay, not really, he didn't think he'd ever have enough of kissing Danny – he let go of Danny's neck and looked down, noticing that Danny was still hard – which, by the way, when had Danny removed his underwear?

"Can I?" Steve glanced down at Danny's cock and back up again to look in his eyes.

"Go for it." Danny smiled lazily and lay down on his back, stretching on the bed like a cat in the sun, in a way that Steve knew was meant to entice him. It worked.

Steve took a long look at Danny, taking his whole amazing body in, and dove in. He made his way down Danny's chest, nuzzling all that golden hair, all the way down to his stomach, nipping at Danny every once in a while, breathing him in, tasting him. Steve was still a little light-headed from the incredible orgasm he'd just had, and being able to feel Danny like that was exhilarating. Danny seemed to be enjoying it, too, judging by the way he'd started moving under Steve's mouth, moaning, softly in the beginning, but now getting deeper and deeper.

As much as Steve was enjoying all this, he was also preparing himself mentally. He'd never done this before, but he'd spent a whole lot of time imagining it, in detail, trying to picture Danny and imagining what sort of things he might like, what would make him writhe and scream. He couldn't wait to put it all into action and test all his theories.

Steve made all the way to Danny's cock and nuzzled at the base. God, Danny's scent, it gave him such a heady feeling. Steve lost himself there for a while, but pulled himself back into focus. Sure, he wanted to enjoy this, but he wanted Danny to enjoy it a whole lot more.

Steve moved to Danny's cock and started licking and sucking the head, making his way down, working his tongue around the shaft and keeping the sucking motions as long as possible.

"Oh, fuck, Steve." Danny arched his back slowly, the movement as drawn out as the way the words left his mouth, in a moan deep and charged with pleasure. It made Steve's whole body fill with heat, and a little bit of pride if he was being honest.

Okay, fine, maybe Steve had done a little research. Alright, a lot of research. You never go into a mission unprepared, even if you're not sure if the mission is ever going to happen.

Steve moved up and down Danny's cock, varying the movements, moaning and humming every now and then, one because he knew it increased the pleasure, but also because he couldn't help himself, this whole thing felt so good he could barely stand it.

"God, babe..." Danny moaned, his voice getting more strained with each passing moment, going breathless. "Are you sure- Jesus..." Danny was writhing now, and every other breath that left his mouth was a moan. "You sure you've never... Oh..."

Steve had pulled one of Danny's hands and placed it on his own head, Danny now tugging at his hair, almost too hard, and Steve was loving it. The other hand was twisting the sheets, going white with the effort to control himself. Danny was now thrashing from side to side, bucking his hips. Steve was holding him down but not too hard, actually enjoying Danny fucking his mouth a little. He'd been prepared to go all the way, but it was going to be on his terms.

"Fuck, Steve... God... Fuck, you're... God, you're unbelievable..."

Steve couldn't help grinning at that, but he controlled himself, mindful of his teeth. He didn't need any research to know that too much teeth could be a major turn off. He was more than pleased to know that his effort was paying off, but he thought that Danny was still a little too coherent for his liking. Sure, this was Danny and the man was probably capable of going on tirades about the intricacies of police work while in deep sleep, but Steve wanted more. He took a deep breath and went all the way down, swallowing Danny's dick whole.

"OH, FUCK!"

Fine, so maybe Steve had practiced controlling his gag reflex, too. He'd wanted to be thorough, okay, sue him.

Now Steve went for his final move. He spread Danny's legs and started fondling his balls and tracing his finger between Danny's ass cheeks, teasing his hole. Danny was now mumbling nonsensical words, just basically grunting and moaning and breathing hard in a way that was driving Steve crazy. He tugged on Steve's hair harder and Steve knew he wanted Steve to pull back, but there was no way Steve would stop now. He'd lost count of how many times he'd climaxed when jerking off on his own with only the thought of Danny's come filling his mouth. He wanted the whole experience, he wanted all of Danny.

Danny cried out with a sound that seemed to have been wrenched from deep down his gut, and his whole body jerked violently under Steve. Good thing Steve had good reflexes or one or both of them would've ended up hurt. As it was, it was just one of the best feelings and Steve was sure that if Danny hadn't completely worn him out before, he would've come again now, without even touching himself.

Steve crawled up Danny's body and patiently waited for him to open his eyes again, more than a little bit in awe of how beautiful he looked all blissed-out like that.

"Hi," Steve breathed out when Danny slowly opened his glazed eyes.

"You know, you should never look this smug." Danny was slurring his words, seeming too relaxed and tired to bother with enunciation.

"Forgive my happiness for being the one who made you look like that."

"See? Smug." Danny pulled Steve's head down and kissed him intense and deep in a way that made Steve completely forget where he was.

"Seriously, though, you lied, didn't you?" Danny asked when they pulled apart, his voice still slow and lazy.

"About what?"

"This wasn't your first time. You probably only said that to get into my pants."

"I didn't lie."

"That's not possible."

"I didn't lie. I just like to be prepared, okay?"

Danny studied Steve intently, as if judging if what he was saying was true or not.

"Really? I mean, really?"

"Yeah. I just... I've thought about this a lot, and... I don't know, maybe I have good instincts."

Danny was still looking at Steve with disbelieving eyes.

"You know you make the rest of us mortals feel completely inadequate, right?"

"There's absolutely nothing inadequate about you, Danno." Steve knew he was probably looking at Danny with dreamy eyes, but he really didn't care anymore at this point.

Danny stared into Steve's eyes, making him feel even more naked than he already was.

"So, uh," Danny started after a while, when his breathing had started returning to normal. "When you say that you've thought about this a lot... You mean, in general, right? Or, um..." Danny trailed off, probably not wanting to continue the thought, but Steve knew where he was going.

"It used to be men in general. Like I said, I've always been curious. But for the past six years... Pretty much only you." Steve couldn't look at Danny while he said that, and he felt himself wince a little, worried that he might have said too much. Apparently extremely good sex made his tongue a little too loose.

"Oh. Wow."

Danny sounded a little overwhelmed. Looked it, too, when Steve chanced a glance back to his face, and now Steve was pretty sure he'd said too much.

"Look, Danny, I..." Steve tried to think of a way to fix what he'd said. Was there a way to fix what he'd said?

"No, Steve..." Danny reached out his hand to cup the back of Steve's neck, gently rubbing a thumb over the side. " _I_ lied, okay. What I said about not having found anyone that made me interested... It's not true. It's just easier to pretend it's true."

"Oh?" Steve wasn't entirely sure where Danny was trying to get. Or maybe he was, but just wanted to be cautious, not wanting to believe it yet.

"I just never thought anything could ever happen, so... It just made it easier to be around you. Denial is a wonderful thing, you know?"

Danny was still stroking Steve's neck, and now he had this beautiful, tentative smile on his face that did not make Steve go all warm and soft inside, not at all.

"Yeah, Danny. I know." Steve leaned down and kissed Danny, gentle and long. "This mean we can do this again?" He asked when he pulled back, still a little unsure of this whole thing despite all the signals Danny was sending.

"Babe, if that's what you're like on your first time, we're most definitely doing it again. We're doing a whole lot more, too."

"Good. 'Cause I need the practice, you know?" Steve beamed, barely containing the sigh of relief.

"And I'll be more than happy to help with that." Danny grinned back and Steve was overcome with a sense of joy he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I'd say that I'd be providing a national service, but I'd much rather be the only one who benefits from it." Danny looked uncharacteristically shy, like now he was the one who wasn't sure he'd said too much.

"Don't worry, Danno. You will be. You don't go back to average when you can have the best." Steve started leaning in again, but stopped an inch from Danny's lips. "And I don't just mean the sex." Steve could hear the earnestness in his own voice, happy that he could finally say that. He felt Danny grin through the kiss, and he was content in the knowledge that many, many more would follow.

* * *

 _You can follow me on tumblr under the name whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead. I just created this blog and it's almost exclusively McDanno._


End file.
